I won't Betray You
by Cat McHall
Summary: Sayori Wakaba, the new Night Class student, is unwitting pawn in a game of Chess. Ordered by Rido Kuran to spy on her best friend and her brother, but will she do it? Also, what does Kaname have planned? This is a continuation of an old story called "Don't Betray Me" by AidoRockz.
1. Chapter 1

**I won't Betray You**

Chapter 1: The First Night of Class

* * *

It was a gentle winter sunset that shined upon Cross Academy, a school for humans and vampires. Golden rays flew through the light cloud cover, giving off an array of different bright colors. It was a light that slowly crept the through a window on the 7th floor of the Moon Dorms, which awoke the sleeping occupant.

"Mmm, is it morn- evening already?" thought the hazel eyed vampire. It was still a new experience for Sayori Wakaba to wake up in the evening, as all nocturnal creatures did.

After stretching out her arms and legs, she slowly went to take a shower and recalled the events that occurred last night. .

_Flashback _

_ "How long have you been a vampire, Sayori?" Headmaster Cross asked. Sayori looked down the half empty glass of blood water, too nervous to address the room directly. _

"_Ever since I returned to the Academy" she replied with a bit of sadness._

"_Yori, do you know who turned you?" a voiced asked. Sayori looked up and saw her friend now sitting next to her. Her friend, Yuki, looked really sad when she asked that question._

"_Yes." was the only answer Sayori's body permitted her to say. She remembered that she was given direct orders by her master to never fully reveal his identity. He didn't want people to know he was using her to spy on her best friend and her brother. This fact tortured her soul and devoured her humanity. She was a slave with no foreseeable outs._

"_Can you say his name? Describe his features?" Yuki continued to ask. _

"_I am sorry, Yuki, I really am. But I can't tell you that" she said with tears rolling down her face. It was at this moment that Lord Kaname walked up to her and gazed into her eyes._

"_What I really want to know is why none of us sensed she was a vampire before she injured herself?" the puzzled Hanabusa asked. Just awhile ago, Sayori fell to the ground while on her prefect duties and cut herself on the anti-vampire knife given to her; An event that was directly a result of her master saying she would injure herself in front of a night class student and thus exposing herself as a vampire. It was Hanabusa Aido who witnessed the "accident" and was completely shocked when he learned that Sayori was now a vampire._

"_My guess is that someone put a spell on her that blocked her new scent" the Headmaster chimed in._

"_Miss Wakaba was ordered not to reveal the identity of her creator" Kaname spoke up. Kaname decided to return to his seat and went into deep thought. _

"_I see" sighed Headmaster Cross, "In any case, Miss Wakaba shall move into the Moon Dorms as the new member of the Night Class." _

"_WHAT!" shouted Zero. All eyes turned to previously quiet silver-haired prefect. _

"_Now Zero, you must understand that there are still some unknowns in regards to Sayori's new vampiric state; this includes the fact that we don't if she has been fully stabilized." Headmaster Cross explained. Zero just growled at that statement, clearly knowing what the Headmaster had planned. _

"_What about my prefect duties?" Sayori asked. She really wanted to change the subject as she was drained from the conversation about her new nature._

"_For now, I want you to be around those who can help you" the Headmaster stated while looking at Yuki and Kaname, "after you adjusted to the new environment, you will be able to return to your prefect duties." _

"_It seems things have been settled then" Kaname spoke up, "Aido, please get your cousin and set up a room for Miss Wakaba." _

"_Yes, Lord Kaname" Hanabusa simply replied. Hanabusa quietly left the room and headed back to the Moon Dorms._

"_Yuki, please escort Yori to the dorms. Zero, please retrieve her stuff from the old dorm" Headmaster ordered, "Kaname, please stay here for a while longer. We have things to discuss." _

"_Okay." replied the remaining members of the room. Yuki and Yori bowed to the Headmaster and wished him a goodnight while Zero left quietly._

_End Flashback_

Sayori finished up her shower and quickly got into her brand new Night Class uniform. The uniform, to Sayori's amusement, seemed to contrast with the rest the of vampire culture; a symbol of equality in a hierarchical class structure. After getting over her brief amusement, she grabbed her case of blood tablets and began to head downstairs to meet up with the rest of Night Class. Once she reached the bottom of the Moon Dorms, she spots the three noble cousins: Ruka Souen, Hanabusa Aido, and Akatsuki Kain.

"Good Evening" Sayori said with a bow.

"Hmph!" was the only thing that came out Ruka's mouth. She had a disdain for lower level vampires, especially ones that got plenty of attention from Lord Kaname.

"Good Evening to you too, Miss Wakaba" Kain said to the girl.

"Please, just call me Sayori. Calling Miss Wakaba makes me feel like my mother" Sayori replied.

"Did you get a good day's rest, Sayori?" Hanabusa asked.

"Yes, it was nice to sleep to my new biological clock for once" she replied. Prior to her joining the Night Class, Wakaba forced herself to sleep through the night when inside her Sun Dorm room, as not to draw any attention. Being able to sleep during the day was refreshing and allowed her to focus better.

"That's good to hear. By the way, have you gotten your case of blood tablets yet?" Hanabusa Aido asked.

"Of course, I have them with me in a place where I can't lose them." Sayori replied with a slight grin of her face. When she first got her hand of some blood tablets, they actually were from Hanabusa's container. He accidentally lost the container back in the library the day she found them. Hanabusa looked slightly embarrassed, signaling he understood the underline meaning of the her statement.

"You should learn to be more careful about your belongings, Aido" said a bored voice. It was the voice of Senri Shiki, who was coming down the stairs with Rima Toya.

"Hey! Sometimes people make mistakes, OK?!" Hanabusa yelled in frustration. Sayori gave a faint chuckle at the blonde's antics, further increasing his embarrassment.

"It seems that everyone is in a lovely mood tonight" a cheerful voice said. It was none other than Takuma Ichijo, who walked next to the Kurans and their guard Seiren.

"Good Evening" the Kuran siblings said to the group below them.

"Good Evening, Lord Kaname and Lady Yuki" the rest of the group said in unison. The two purebloods walked up to Sayori.

"Are you feeling better, Yori?" Yuki asked while holding the hand that was cut by the anti-vampire weapon.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine. It seemed that the cut and burning vanished before I went to sleep" Sayori replied. This made Yuki smile a bit, knowing that Yori unconsciously tapped into the slight healing advantage she had now.

"That's good to hear, Yori" Yuki answered back.

"Now that everyone is here, it's time to head to the gate" Kaname said to the group, "And Yori, my sister requested you walk beside us, is that okay?"

"That... that would fine, thank you" Sayori answered with a smile. The group headed out the door and down the pathway leading to the gate between the dorms and the main campus. Sayori could hear the screaming Day Class fans outside, something she was used to back when she was a prefect. However, she was now on the receiving end now that she was a member of the Night Class. She could even pick out her own fans from the wave of cheers.

"I heard Sayori is now a member of the Night Class!"

"Aw man, that means we will only get to see her during the exchange."

"Hopefully she will notice us!"

"Sigh, I guess vampires do have some natural charm to them. Probably explains why my popularity shot up when I returned to school" Sayori said under her breath.

"Don't worry, you'll get use it" Yuki responded. Sayori was taken a bit off guard by Yuki's reply, but remembered that even the slightest whispers could be heard through vampire ears.

"Stand back and head back to your dorm rooms!" Zero shouted. Despite being on his own, he managed to deal with the rowdy Day Class students quite effectively. His mastery of his voice and facial expressions was enough to scare off a good portion of the Day Class, making it easier to manage those that remained. The gates opened up, signaling it was time for class.

"Hello Ladies~!" Hanabusa greeted his fanbase. He enjoyed this moment in time, blurring the lines between facts and lies. Of course, his interactions with the Day Class generally landed him in trouble, it was still worth it.

"Idol~!" the fan girls screamed.

"Alright, that's enough!" shouted Zero, "If girls don't head back to your dorms, I will make sure you guys get a week in detention!" That did it. The remaining girls ran back to their dorms in complete terror.

"You're no fun, Mr. Prefect" an unamused Hanabusa stated.

"Your kind of 'fun' draws a few lines as they almost destroy the school's secret" scowled Zero.

"Hmph! I know my boundaries, Mr. Prefect." Hanabusa retorted.

"That's enough, you two" Yuki interjected. Yuki hated when those two fight, it was always a clash of egos. The blonde turned around and gave an apologetic bow.

"I'm sorry, Lady Yuki" Hanabusa said in his calm voice.

"We should be heading to class now, Hanabusa" his cousin Kain stated. The group of vampires continued to head into the main building while Zero went on patrol.

"I am glad he's able to hold up by himself. Dealing with the fans has never been easy" Sayori thought. Once the group reached the classroom, Sayori took a seat in her usual spot. She noticed that Yuki and Kaname sat next to her while Hanabusa sat in the aisle seat. Looking up at the whiteboard, she read the lone header: "Intermediate Macroeconomics". It seemed that the classes at night were more advanced than the Day Class. She smirked, appreciating the academic challenge ahead of her. The teacher entered the class, which silenced the class.

"Welcome to Intermediate Macroeconomics, we will begin by talking about the production possibilities frontier" the teacher said.

* * *

It was break time for the Night Class, in which the Kurans, the noble cousins, Takuma Ichijo, and Sayori Wakaba were all having a chat in the lounge room.

"Woo, that new Economics teacher is quite something, isn't she?" Takuma chirped.

"I kind of like her quirks, it's makes learning the material fun and interesting" Sayori replied.

"I feel intimidate by the material, some of these concepts seem difficult to grasp" Yuki stated. There were a bit of murmurs, as if in agreement to Yuki's statement.

"Huh, I felt the exact opposite about the material. I find it a bit easy" Sayori said under her breath. That comment annoyed Ruka.

"So, are you saying that you're some sort of genius, ex-human?" Ruka said in disdainful tone.

"Ruka, why must you insist being mean to the best friend of Lady Yuki all the time?" Takuma interjected. Ruka ignored him.

"While I may have been top of the Day Class, I didn't mean to imply I was a genius. Just felt the material was easy to me, that's all" Sayori calmly stated. While the statement was partially true, it wasn't limited to one class. In fact, all the classes she had so far felt easier than expected. Did her vampiric nature increase her natural intelligence as well?

"That's enough, we must all had back to class now" Kaname interrupted. The two girls just nodded to the Pureblood King. The rest of the evening went uneventful and once classes were over, the Night Class split off to do their own things. Hanabusa and Kain went off to play a game of chess, Ruka decided to head back to her dorm, the two models already left for a night shoot, Kaname went off to a secret library under the Moon Dorms with Seiren to accompany him, and Yuki and Sayori were in Sayori's room playing a game of old maid.

"Hmm, I choose... this card!" Yuki stated. Sayori was left holding the old maid, losing a third time in a row.

"You're really good at this game, Yuki" Sayori said to her friend. Truth be told, she wasn't fond of Old Maid, mainly because she lacked a good poker face.

"Mmm, you're a bit easy to read" teased Yuki. Sayori's face turned red, as it seemed that her friend read her mind. "It's my turn to shuffle" Yuki said. Sayori passed the deck to her.

"You know, I never would've guess that a cheerful vampire such as yourself would have such an excellent poker face" Sayori told her friend.

"It's a skill I learned from my brother" Yuki replied, "OW!" Yuki accidentally gave herself a paper cut in the middle of a riffle shuffle. A little bit of blood leaked out of the tip of her thumb.

"Oh No" Sayori thought. The scent of her friend's blood made her chest tighten up and throat dry. Her body lusted after blood. Just as she was about to grab for her blood tablets, Yuki grabbed her hand.

"I see you're thirsty for blood." Yuki calmly said while staring into her friend's crimson eyes. She pulled back her hair and pointed at her neck. "Go ahead, quench your thirst."

"I... I can't possibly do that! I can't image drinking the blood of my best friend!" Sayori exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Yori, sometimes the blood tablets aren't enough. Please take my blood now so you don't attack an innocent later." pleaded Yuki. Sayori reluctantly nodded and grasped her friend in a tight hug. Lowering her head to friend's neck, she licked it a few times before puncturing it with her fangs. The pureblood running down her throat was sweet like dark chocolate from that American company in San Francisco. It was sheer will that she managed to drink only her fill. Pulling away from her friend, she wiped her mouth with the red handkerchief from her blazers pocket.

"Thank you, but I think I need to get some rest" Sayori said.

"Mmm, so do I. Goodnight, Yori" Yuki replied before heading back to her room. When she opened the door, she noticed her brother in the chair next to their bed.

"Yuki, I need to talk to you for a moment" Kaname said.

"What is it, brother?" Yuki questioned.

"I need you to be around Yori a lot more, especially when her bloodlust triggers as it did tonight" he answered.

"That's fine, brother" she simply replied. She considered probing more into the request, but assumed it was for the same reason why Zero drank from them. To slow down the fall to Level E. It was a thought that made her sad, given that all ex-humans descended into madness unless given the blood of their master. They still didn't know if Yori was fully stabilized to Level C or not, so being near them was the best plan of action.

"Also, I won't be in class tomorrow. I need to head out of town to take care of some unfinished business" he said. Yuki didn't reply back, but simply nodded. Before heading off to bed, she gave her brother a kiss.

"Goodnight, brother" she softly said.

"Goodnight, sister" he replied with a kiss of his own.

* * *

The next evening was quiet and cold. A tiny bit of snowfall occurred, as Kaname was looking out the window of his limo. His journey would be a long one, as he was headed to place far way from any vampire influence. Over the next 6 hours, he arrived at his destination. It was a small little home in the middle of nowhere, isolated from society. Once he stepped out the limo, he walked to the front door and knocked. The door slowly opened to reveal two deceivingly young couple.

"It's good to see you again, Kaname" the woman greeted him. It was his mother, Juri Kuran.

"You've grown into an excellent young man" his father, Haruka Kuran, stated. Both of his parents survived their brother Rido's attack when he was a young lad. Haruka had severely injured Rido and forced a retreat fromRido. After the attack, Haruka and Juri went into hiding while Kaname took his sister to live with Kaien Cross. On occasion, Haruka and Juri would check up on them.

"Hello mother and father" Kaname greeted.

"This was an unexpected visit, what did you need?" Haruka asked. It was rare that Kaname would come unannounced, so something had to be up.

"I need to use the secret Kuran library" Kaname replied.

"I see, but I am curious about the reason" Haruka said.

"I have unfinished research to complete" Kaname answered.

**A/N: For those that are confused by of the some plot points, this is a continuation of dead story known as "Don't Betray Me" by AidoRockz. Plenty of the background for this story comes from there. And even though it should obvious, I don't claim any ownership of Vampire Knight. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I won't Betray You**

Chapter 2: Study Group

* * *

**Tap, Tap, Tap. **It was the sound of Kaname heading down a hidden stairwell to his family's secret library. A few minutes ago, he arrived at his parent's remote home to retrieve his unfinished research. An unexpected event occurred recently, something he hadn't plan for.

His sister's best friend, Sayori Wakaba, had been turned into a vampire a few weeks ago.

There were so many unknowns in this case, except the fact her creator didn't want his identity to be exposed. However, he had a hunch that Sayori had become an unwitting pawn in some game of chess. But why? All of it just bothered him.

"Ah! Here's what I am looking for." Kaname thought. He came across a row of books on a tiny shelf; it was his research journals. Although, journals was an understatement, as each one was the size of a dictionary. Kaname grabbed the books and put them in large case then proceeded to head up stairs. Once he reached the top, his mother greeted him.

"Did you find what you were looking for, dear?" his mother asked.

"Yes. Hopefully everything will work out once I completed what I started a long time ago." Kaname replied. His research started thousands of years before he went into a long slumber. With the sudden turn of events, he felt it was time to complete it. It was the only theoretical way for saving Sayori from fate.

"Anyway, I shall be heading back to the academy soon" Kaname said, "but before I do, are you familiar with Yuki's best friend Sayori Wakaba?"

"Well, I do remember Yuki talking about her in the letters she sent a few years back, but I never met her personally. Why you ask?" Juri said with a hint curiosity. The question felt strange, like if he was trying to tell her something.

"A few weeks ago, Miss Wakaba was attacked and turned by an unknown pureblood." Kaname answered. He could see the shock in her eyes.

"Oh that poor girl, dragged into our world of blood" Juri said. She knew the girl was the first human friend her daughter had. It must have been terrible for Yuki to find out someone stole her friend's humanity.

"I mention this because I wanted to ask if you would treat her in a motherly way" Kaname said.

"Oh, did something happen to her mother?" Juri asked.

"No, her biological mother is still alive, but she's ignorant to the existence of our kind. She's also slow to change and I don't know how the truth would affect their relationship" Kaname replied. That's the one thing Kaname was able to get from Sayori when he peered into her mind. From what he could tell, her parents were both ignorant of the existence of vampires. To some degree, this was a bit odd since her father was a councilor to the Prime Minister of Japan. He was an insider who should know that vampires are real. Furthermore, Mr. Wakaba was business partners with Nagamichi Aido. Maybe someone had erased Mr. Wakaba's mind...

"I see, so you want me to give emotional support to the new vampire, correct?" Juri asked.

"That's right, mother." Kaname simply replied. Juri gave him a simple nod.

"So I guess you will be heading back to the academy now, right?" Juri said.

"Yes. It was good seeing you again, mother. Have a good night." Kaname said with a slight smile.

"Same to you, dear. Goodnight." Juri replied. Kaname picked up the case headed back to the limo. Once the limo was on the move again, he noticed the sky was getting brighter. The day was coming soon.

* * *

While Kaname was away, the Night Class was going through another uneventful night. Well, mostly uneventful to the say the least. The economics teacher had broken up the Night Class into study groups of three. One of the groups had the following members: Hanabusa Aido, Sayori Wakaba, and Ruka Souen. Between Hanabusa and Sayori, there was an aura of neutrality to slight competitiveness. Both of them answered majority of the questions asked by the teachers and occasionally corrected each other when they got a problem partially wrong. It was still a few weeks out before the first midterms begun, but it was clear that Hanabusa and Sayori were both the brightest minds in their class.

This was a fact that angered Ruka. How can this former human rival the mind of a vampire genius? By nature, born vampires were supposedly brighter than the average human and ex-human, but Sayori was different. Sayori was born a human genius, becoming a vampire pushed her intellect through the roof. It was an advantage the ex-human had over the tall, coffee eyed noble. It was pure humiliation.

"Hey Sayori, you're familiar with Adam Smith's work, right?" Hanabusa asked. The group was in the library doing research for group project in the Macroeconomics class. In two weeks, they had to teach the class about the complex ideas of historical economists.

"Yes, I read both _Moral Sentiments _and _The Wealth of Nations _when I was 9 years old." Sayori replied.

"Who's Adam Smith?" Ruka asked. Economics wasn't really her forte.

"He was a Scottish philosopher who founded modern economic thought" Hanabusa answered "although I thought you were taught that when we were little kids, Ruka." Ruka took a little offense to Hanabusa's statement.

"No, I wasn't. I was allowed to study basic music theory when we were kids, something that suited my interests." Ruka replied with a bit of scoff. Unlike her cousin, she was given more freedom to pursue her hobbies, including music. Hanabusa, however, was being groomed to take over the family business.

"You sound a bit flustered, did I get under your skin?" Hanabusa replied. He noticed the scoff she gave in her response.

"I really don't think this is the time for childish banter." Sayori interrupted.

"What right do you have to talk with such disrespect?!" Ruka snarled.

"You know, Adam Smith said that everyone has the desire to be loved and lovely. You definitely aren't lovely" Sayori snarked. Ruka was fuming with anger. She wanted to strangle the girl, but she couldn't without dire consequences. Suddenly, the group heard a voice near the library door.

"Guys, Lady Yuki would like everyone to meet up in the lounge room" Kain said. Kain managed to break the tension in the air as the three vampires slowly got up their seat and headed downstairs to the lounge room.

* * *

Once in the lounge room, the Night Class sat on the couches waiting for their princess to speak.

"I invited you guys to discuss an upcoming soiree that will be held here in a few months" Yuki began.

"A soiree? Here? Did the Headmaster approve of this?" Kain asked. Normally, soirees where held at a private household of one of the noble families. Holding one at a school seemed a little odd.

"Yes, I got of his approval. It's going to be around the time when cherry trees bloom" Yuki replied with a with smile.

"I see. Whom shall we expect to be there?" Hanabusa asked.

"Well, most of the noble families will be there. Depending on the circumstances, a few purebloods loyal to us will be also be there as well." Yuki answered.

"Um, what is a soiree?" Sayori asked. Not particularly familiar with French vocabulary, the girl felt a bit out of the loop.

"It's an evening formal party. It's a very common practice in vampire culture." said Hanabusa.

"Oh, so like a ball" the hazel eyed vampire replied. For next few hours, the group discuss further details about how the soiree will be organized and orchestrated. For Sayori, she never knew how much planning goes into these types of events until now.

"Well, it seems like it's almost time for the transition from night to day" Takuma observed. It was almost time for the Night Class to return to their dorms.

"It does some seem to be the case" Senri replied with a slight yawn "not to be rude Lady Yuki, but I think I shall retire for the night."

"That's fine. I think we should begin to head back now." Yuki replied. The rest of the vampires nodded and slowly left the room.

"Oh Yori! Will you stay here for a bit longer?" Yuki asked her friend. Sayori turned around to face her and smiled.

"Sure thing, Yuki" Sayori replied. After the remaining vampires left, the pureblood and former human were left alone.

"Yori, there's something I want to tell you" Yuki said.

"Yes?" Sayori asked.

"Whenever you're truly hungry for blood, you may drink from me" Yuki told. Sayori eyes widened, lost on how to respond to her friend.

"But I -" Sayori managed to say before Yuki put a finger to her lips.

"I understand you're still uncomfortable with the idea of drinking blood, especially from those you care about" Yuki interrupted, "but it will be the best for you." Sayori remained silent, looking down to the floor then back to her friend.

"... And it looks like your already hungry, Yori" Yuki said. This caught the chestnut haired girl off guard, as she didn't feel her bloodlust until it was pointed out. She heard the blood flowing through Yuki's neck, like she did the night before. And just like the previous night, she hugged her friend and lowered her head to the source of her lust.

**Crack. **It was the sound of Sayori's fangs puncturing Yuki's neck. Once she had her fill, she pulled back from her. Suddenly, an image came to her mind that looked familiar. It was her parents!

"Why would Yuki be thinking about my parents? Is she concerned about them?" Sayori thought. She remembered that Yuki had met her parents a few years ago when they first became friends, but they didn't visit the campus that often. So why was Yuki thinking about them now?

"It's time we should head back to the dorms, Yori" Yuki said while interrupting her friend's thoughts. Both girls got up from their seats and walked under the crescent moonlight and to the dorms.

"Well, it looks we're on the 7th floor. Goodnight, Yori" Yuki quietly said.

"Goodnight, Yuki" Sayori answered back. Sayori entered her dorm and slowly shut the door. As Sayori prepared for bed, her mind was racing with multiple questions.

"Does she think my parents are in danger? Maybe Dead? And what if Rido gets a hold of this information?" she thought. That last thought struck her really hard, as she remembered her masters original orders to spy on her friend. Sudden horror came across her face knowing it wasn't if Rido would get that information, but when. To make things worse, she was frightened on how he would use that information to hurt Yuki, to torture her. Her life was truly in hell. Whimpering, she decided to get some sleep in hopes to surpress the terror in her head.

Across the hall, Yuki had returned to her room. She noticed the bed was empty, signaling that Kaname hadn't returned home yet. She frowned a bit, since she didn't know where he went for the night. Still, she had no reason to worry much; Kaname knows how to care of himself. With that self-reassurance, she fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Kaname's limo returned back to the school grounds. He thanked the driver and carried the large case to the Dorms. Once he reached his room, he quietly opened the door so he didn't wake his sister. Placing the case next to the bed, he got rrady for bed.

"I think this weekend should be a good date for Yori to meet Haruka and Juri" he thought to himself. It had been awhile since his sister had seen mother and father. But more importantly, he wanted his parents to be an outlet for Yori to go; an outlet that her biological parents seemed not able to provide under the circumstances. Finally, he personally wanted to have some quality time with the family, not just some business visit like what happened tonight.

Walking to the bed, he gave a sister a short glance. "She looks quite delicate when she sleeps" he thought. Not to wake the sleeping beauty, he slowly crept into bed next to her and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next evening during the break period, Kaname requested that Sayori meet him and his sister in one of the private meeting rooms.

"Lord Kaname, what may I do for you?" she formally asked. She was curious to why Kaname called her to meet with him and Yuki in private.

"Please, take a seat." he replied. She took a seat on chair next to Yuki and waited for Kaname to continue. "I just came off a call to our parents, whom will be coming down to the academy this weekend. I would love it if you met them." Sayori's eyes grew wide.

"M-Meet your parents?" Sayori stuttered. To be honest, Sayori was a bit intimidated by the prospect of being surrounded by four pureblood vampires. She just got used to Kaname's and Yuki's aura of power.

"Yes, that's right. My gentle loving parents" Kaname replied. Sayori calmed down at statement, as she knew he was right about the simple description of their parents. These two apples were kind to her, so why would the tree be any different?

"Then I gladly wait to meet them in a few days" Sayori replied. The two purebloods smiled at her response.

"Good to hear, Yori. Although I think it's time we had back to class" Yuki said. The two other vampires agreed and the group headed back to class.

"Soon, I will regain the advantage in this game of chess." Kaname thought. He took a quick glance at Sayori, before looking straight ahead once more.

"I will break those bonds of yours, Yori" Kaname thought.

* * *

**A/N: Here is where I answer some of the readers' questions. **

**-magicdemi-god223: Yeah, it was one of my favorite Sayori centric fics that involve her becoming a vampire, something I prefer over the canon. As for your question, well you see what I am brewing down the line ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meet the Kurans**

* * *

It was Friday night at the Cross Academy and classes were coming to a close for the weekend. Fellow students were talking about their plans, including the Kuran siblings and Sayori Wakaba.

"I really look forward to spending time with your folks. Yuki occasionally would talk about how wonderful they were when she was in the Day dorms" Sayori said.

"I bet they are ecstatic to meet you as well, Yori" replied Yuki.

"I agree, our parents love those who mingle well with the family" Kaname stated. Sayori was the first human friend that Yuki, talking as if they were equals. And after being thrown into a world where vampires weren't myths, Sayori and his sister still talked like best friends would, despite the technical difference in social class. And while they were never close friends due to the rules of the academy, there was a mixed aura of respect and equality between Sayori and himself whenever they got a chance at small talk. It was a nice break from the normal aura of conversation. The trio of vampires talked a little more about plans for the weekend, including meals.

"Oh Yori!" Yuki exclaimed, "I never got to ask you this, but what is your favorite dish?"

"Oh, it's miso based ramen" Sayori said sheepishly, "Why you ask?"

"Ah, it's tradition in our family to make our guests' favorite dish for the second dinner" Yuki replied.

"Mmm, in that case would it alright if I made it myself? I have a special recipe passed down in my family that I would love to share with you" Sayori asked.

"Oh, that would be delightful!" Yuki exclaimed. She knew her friend could cook, but she never really got to taste any of it. Time passed and before anyone knew it, it was time for them to leave.

"It looks like time for us to head to the limo now" Kaname said, "I have to finish up some business as dorm president, so I will meet you guys at car in the few minutes." Kaname politely dismissed himself and head for the door, only to be interrupted by a thought. "Oh Yori, I think it maybe best to drink from Yuki before we leave. Want to make a good first impression, don't you?" Kaname stated before closing the door. Sayori's face turned red at Kaname's suggestion, but mentally she knew it was a smart idea. She glanced at Yuki, who already arranged herself in the position for her friend's gentle bite.

**Bite.**

* * *

A few moments later, Sayori got her fill. Both girls slowly got up from the couch and headed to the limo. They were greeted by the driver, who already loaded their bags into the trunk. Both the girls entered the limo, Sayori staring in awe. It was furnished with the finest leather and contain an array of stuff normally not found in a normal car, including a fancy fridge with the words "Avanti: Sang" engraved on it. The rim of the roof was lined with silver etchings and the windows were tinted to block out the sun. Yuki gave a small laugh.

"So this is the first time being in a limo, Yori?" Yuki asked. Sayori turned to her, a bit of embarrassment in her cheeks.

"Yes, although I am a little overwhelmed how fancy the interior is" Sayori replied. Yuki gave a small smile before turning around to pull out two glasses. They were hand crafted by a famous glass-smith and flawless in shine. Yuki pulled out a bottle of red liquid, which Sayori assumed was blood or a blood substitute. However, the red liquid smelled more like...cranberry juice?

"Cranberry juice?" Sayori asked in confusion. Yuki could only chortle at the inquiry before she managed to give out an answer.

"Sort of. It's cranberry juice mixed with a blood substitute. It's really nice to have after your blood has been sucked out" Yuki stated.

"Blood substitute? If that's the case, then is it not served over the blood tablets?" Sayori asked. The blood tablets, she recalled, didn't taste that good even when poured into water. Cranberry juice had to be better, right? Yuki shook her head.

"Unfortunately, cocktails such as this doesn't sooth the bloodlust" Yuki said dryly, "even if it did, the tablets easier availability and storage makes it better in emergencies."

"I see." Sayori said. Suddenly, the door opened up and Kaname stepped inside.

"Sorry for the wait, my business took a little longer than expected" Kaname said, "I see you have already poured me a glass, sister." Kaname grabs the other glass of cranberry juice. "Anyway, it's time head off, driver" Kaname said to the man behind the wheel. The car slowly pulled out of the roundabout and headed down the road.

A few hours later, the limo had pulled up to its destination. The three vampires got out of the limo and headed to entrance. Without even knocking, the door opened from the inside as a tall man stood in the doorway.

"It's good seeing you, daughter. I presume this is your friend Miss Wakaba?" Haruka asked, "Also, back so soon, Kaname?"

"It's good to be home, Father. And yes, this is my friend that I wrote a lot about" Yuki answered. Sayori bowed before introducing herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Kuran" Sayori said.

"Please, you don't need to be so formal here. Just call me Haruka" he smiled softly, "Please, come inside." The three vampires made their way into the main hall of the hidden manor. Once together on the arrangement of seats, Juri entered.

"Good evening, my children. I see your friend came along" Juri said. She got a good look at the girl, she was very lovely and had aura of calmness and warmth coming off the girl. Sayori turned to the woman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Kuran" she formally replied. Juri gave a small laugh.

"It's ok, you may call me Juri" she answered. The formality did saddened Juri a bit, as it was a clear sign that girl had been dragged into their society.

"So tell me, how's school going?" Haruka asked the general audience.

"Oh! It's been going well!" Yuki exclaimed, "although the new economics teacher is tough." She didn't want to admit it to her parents, but she was being pushed to her limits in that class. Still, the teacher did making learning abstract concepts like economics theories fun. Yuki continued about how the school was doing while Sayori jumped in a couple of times to fill in some details. After 15 minutes passed, Juri chirped up.

"Now that everyone has been situated, I think it's time for a Kuran tradition" Juri said with a bit excitement.

"Kuran tradition?" Sayori asked. She was curious what this tradition was.

"Yes! Tonight is Friday Game Night. We hold one every time the kids come home!" Juri answered.

"I see" Sayori said. To some extent, Sayori laughed internally since she didn't expect royalty to be down to earth, but she guessed that was just the nature of the Kuran family.

"It's going to be so fun, Sayori" Yuki laughed, "And this time I am going to win!" Sayori could smile at her friend, feeling the warm energy coming off her friend.

"I apologize in advance for this, but I have some stuff to do in the library" Kaname stated. Normally, he would stay for some games, but tonight he wanted to continue his research, for her sake.

"Awww, you won't stay for even a little bit, brother?" Yuki whined.

"Maybe another time" Kaname answered. He politely dismissed himself from the room and headed towards the hidden library.

"Ok everyone, time to head for the game room" Juri said, "Tonight we're playing a game known as _Cards Against Society." _

* * *

A few hours passed in the Kuran Manor and plenty of laughter could be heard throughout the halls.

"I think... this card is the best" Sayori said.

"Yes!" exclaimed Juri. Once again, Juri won another round of _Cards Against Society_. Naturally, her mischievous and playful attitude gave her a significant advantage in this game. Surprisingly, she was in second place in terms of victories, as it was Sayori who had won most of the black cards. Who knew such a calm and serious girl had a twisted sense of humor?

"Hmm, it's almost sunrise" Haruka mused, "I think we should play one last round before calling it a day."

"*Yawn* Yeah, I am getting a bit sleepy myself" Yuki replied, "It looks like you're card Czar, mother." Juri picked up the black card and read it aloud.

"_ It's a trap!" the card read.

"Heh, this time I got the goods" Yuki said. So far, Yuki had the least amount black cards. The other 2 players put in choices in a pile.

"Ok, let's see what got here: Auschwitz, World Peace, and Congress" Juri said, "Hmm, I will go with Auschwitz"

"Yes, finally!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Anyways, I think it is time we should get some rest" Haruka said. The four vampires got up the from the table and headed towards their rooms. Meanwhile, Kaname was just finishing some of his research.

"Hmm, so the spell needs five different types of blood: Friend, Caretaker, Protector, Lover, and Ancestor. When she has those in her, then the bonds shall be shattered" Kaname thought. He was getting much closer to freeing his friend. For now, however, he was going to call it a night.

* * *

_Saturday _

**Chop, Chop, Chop. **It was the sound of a knife cutting up some vegetables for evening's meal. Like Yuki promised Sayori, a special ramen dish was being prepared by Sayori with Juri's assistance.

"Thanks Juri for giving me a hand" Sayori said to Juri. While Juri was cutting up the vegetables that were going to be part of the broth, Sayori was preparing the meats and other stuff that compliment the noodles.

"Anytime, dear" Juri replied. The two continued what they were doing until there was sudden crash upstairs. The crash rattle the entire house, causing Sayori to slip and Juri to cut herself with the knife in her hand.

"Ow! Haruka, how many times have I told you take your spars outside?!" Juri yelled. It wasn't uncommon for the two male vampires to practice hand-to-hand combat, but they shouldn't be doing it in the manor. Remembering that Sayori fell on the floor, she turned around to make sure the former human was alight.

"Are you alright, Sayori?" Juri asked, "...Oh, it seems you got a good scent of my blood." The ex-human's eyes were crimson. Juri softly smiled and pulled out a wine glass and drained some of her blood into it.

"Here, drink this" Juri said while handing the girl the wine glass.

"Tha...thank you, Juri" Sayori said. To Sayori, Juri's blood had a different taste compared to Yuki. Juri's blood tasted like fine wine from France, making the glass even more appropriate. It's delicate bitterness and aroma was intoxicating, thus making a perfect drink before dinner. Once she was done, she placed the glass on the counter.

"Alright, I think prep is done and it's time to begin cooking" Sayori said. After about thirty to hour of cooking, the ramen was done and ready to be served.

"Ah! This is really delicious, Yori!" Yuki exclaimed. The ramen dish was exciting and full of flavor, probably the best ramen she ever had.

"I agree. Thank you" Kaname said.

"This probably the best ramen I have had in my long life" Haruka stated.

"I am glad I could share a family recipe" Sayori said delightfully. It been a long time since she cooked a meal for a family, so it was a joy to do so again.

"Sayori, may I ask you something?" Haruka said.

"Yes?" Sayori asked.

"Have you ever ridden a horse?" Haruka replied.

"Um.. only a few times. Why you ask?" Sayori said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go a midnight ride with me" Haruka stated. Tonight was going to be a full moon; that was a perfect time to ride.

"I...I would love that!" Sayori said with a bit of excitement.

"Good. I will meet you back the stable in a few hours" Haruka said.

* * *

It was midnight out in the staple were Sayori was waiting for Yuki's father. While waiting, Sayori decided to see types of horse they Kurans owned. Most were Mustangs, Thoroughbreds, and Broncos. For Sayori, she found a maroon colored Thoroughbred with a beautiful jet black mane.

"Her name is Sara" Haruka said while walking inside the staple. Sayori continued to pet the horse.

"It seems she really likes me" Sayori commented.

"That's good. It will make easier to ride since two have a mutual friendship" Haruka said with a light smile. Haruka and Sayori prepared two horses, one being Sara, for the midnight ride. Once the horses were ready, the two set out. It was a full moon night, which allowed for Sayori to experience the full extent of her vampire vision. The silver light lit up everything to their fullest clarity, but had a unique look compared to sunlight exposure. For Sayori, she was in great awe about the night's beauty. However, she realized why the daylight was bothersome to vampires, including herself. Sure, she now accepted her new life as a vampire, but she still had ties to her old life, such as her mother and father. She was scared about what would happen if they ever found out her vampiric state. Would they hate her and disown her?

"Woah, I think this a good place to stop" Haruka said. Both vampires pulled the reins to get the horses to stop. It seemed they to have stopped in front of a cliff with a lone tree growing on it.

"Sayori, this spot is very special to me" Haruka said.

"Why is that?" Sayori asked. She was interested in what Yuki's father had to say.

"This is the first spot where Juri and I had a picnic after we got married" Haruka answered.

"Oh, wow!" Sayori exclaimed. The spot was very beautiful, a place that could described as romantic.

"Tell me, have you been on a picnic?" Haruka asked.

"Oh yes, Many times! In fact, it used to be a tradition to go on a picnic once a month in the summer time with... my parents" Sayori said. The last bit made her sad as she was thinking about her parents again.

"Hmm, is something the matter?" Haruka inquired.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about my relationship with my parents" Sayori said trying not to cry.

"Did something happen to them?" Haruka asked. He sensed something was eating at the girl.

"My parents... My parents were with me when I was sent to the hospital a while ago" Sayori answered, "annd...I...attacked my father in my first bloodlust."

"I see" Haruka said while waiting for her to continue.

"However, their memories were wiped of the incident and they act if I am still their sweet _human _daughter. I'm scared what would happen if they ever found out if I no longer was human" Sayori responded tearfully. She couldn't hold it back anymore, she let her tears roll down her face.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that" Haruka said, "Sayori, may I tell you something?" The girl looked up at him and slowly nodded.

"I know the last month or so have been really rough, especially without the support of your parents. I just wanted you to know that you always welcome at our home and can come to us for support in this new world" Haruka said.

"Thank...Thank you very much" Sayori said.

"I think it's time we head back now and get some rest" Haruka stated. Sayori agreed with him and both got back on their horses and rode back to the manor.

* * *

_Sunday _

Sunday was a less eventful day as the Kurans and Sayori did their own things. Sayori and Yuki studied for tomorrow's classes, Juri cooked dinner, and Kaname and Haruka were playing a game of chess.

"Check" Haruka said while moving his rook into place. Kaname made his move pawn to block the rook's check and further advancement.

"Father, may I ask you something?" Kaname asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Haruka replied as he moved his bishop halfway down the board.

"Has Sayori drank from you yet?" Kaname asked, "Also, Checkmate." Haruka was stunned, more so by the sudden checkmate.

"No. No she hasn't. Why you ask?" Haruka inquired. It was off beat question in more circumstances.

"Well, I recently started to find a solution to Sayori's...enslavement" Kaname stated. Both men knew that the young girl's unfortunate circumstance; she being a slave to an unknown pureblood.

"So...this solution requires the consumption of blood?" Haruka asked.

"Not any blood, but five different types of blood: friend, caretaker, protector, lover, and ancestor. Right now, I am still doing research but knowing that is key to the solution" Kaname stated.

"Hmm, so she has yet to drink the blood of a protector, otherwise myself" Haruka replied.

"That's right" Kaname simply stated.

"Kaname! Haruka! Dinner's ready!" Juri shouted. Both men looked at each in thought before heading to dining room.

"I will give her some of my blood before you guys leave tonight" Haruka said. The rest of the night went smoothly. After dinner, Kaname had a chat with his mother while Yuki cleaned up Haruka and Sayori practiced fencing and other sword arts, primarily for self-defense. After the bouts, Haruka requested that she drink from him. While initially wanting to refuse, Haruka convinced her of the importance of drinking blood after fights. Before long, it was time for the three young vampires to head back to the academy.

"Thanks for inviting me over the weekend, Haruka and Juri!" Sayori said while hugging the couple.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Sayori" Haruka said, "please do remember you always welcome to visit us." Haruka words Sayori smile.

"It was a lovely time, dear. Now be safe on your trip back" Juri said.

"It was good being home for a bit, mother and father" Yuki said,

"Yes, it was a fun weekend. But it's time for us to get going" Kaname stated. The three vampires waved back to the couple before stepping inside the limo.

"With this key competent to the solution, I am one step closer to the truth and her freedom" Kaname thought as the limo drove off.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I have been really busy the last month. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed everything so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Seeds of a Future**

* * *

For Cross Academy, the midterm break was coming up soon for everyone. In other words, crunch time for the upcoming midterms. In one of library's study rooms contained Sayori Wakaba and Hanabusa Aido.

"Ah, now I see the solution to this problem. It's i" Sayori stated. Currently, both vampires were studying Calculus.

"Let me check... Yep, you're correct" Hanabusa reassured after reviewing the steps Sayori took to obtain the answer. It had been over a month or so since Sayori joined the night class; a small amount of time that did have some impact. She quickly rose to the top of the class, a development that shouldn't been too shocking since Sayori was the top student while she was in the day class. But being Aido's, a noble vampire, intellectual equal was unforeseen. For some, envy filled their veins that an ex-human was outdoing them. However, most of them kept their emotions to themselves, either out of respect for the rules or in fear of upsetting the purebloods protecting her. It was a known fact Sayori was close friends with Yuki Kuran, a friendship created in middle school; her brother made explicit orders not to bother the former human. Those who did try to bully the ex-human were severely punished.

"Alright, I think that covers Calculus for the evening" Hanabusa said, "What's next?"

"Western Philosophy since the Enlightenment" Sayori answered. The two began reviewing their notes, filling in any missing holes. After an hour of studying, both Sayori and Hanabusa took a break.

"Hyaahh~ I'm starting to get sleepy" Sayori yawned. She looked down at her watch, which read 4am. It was almost time for bed.

"I'm as well, I think we should call it for a night" Hanabusa said before grabbing his pill box out, "Heh, it seems I will to need another box sooner than expected. It's like if someone took a handful."

"Aido, are you seriously going to keep teasing me about that? You know I couldn't control myself" Sayori said in annoyance.

"I jest, I jest. I fully understand the situation" Hanabusa said while dropping one of the pills in a bottle of water, "I have a spare bottle of water, would you like it?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I already quenched my thirst" Sayori said. She drank from Yuki earlier in the evening before heading to the library.

"Anyway, I'm heading off to be bed" Hanabusa said.

"Hmm, I think I will call it a night as well" Sayori said, "Shall we get going?"

"After you" Hanabusa said while holding open door for the girl. While the two walked quietly beside each other, Hanabusa let his mind wonder.

"I never noticed it, but the moonlight makes Yori's complexion pop. She looks cute... for an ex-human" Hanabusa thought before shaking his head, "Woah, did I really think that?" It wasn't common to think about an ex-human in such a way, in fact he didn't have high opinions of ex-humans. However, Sayori had a thing about her that set her apart. Maybe it was her intelligence, maybe it was how she handle herself.

"Bah, I can't let thoughts like that stick my head. Even if I did have serious feelings for her, it wouldn't work out. She's in a lower social class compared to me" Hanabusa thought. Unlike human society, vampire society held class levels to a high regard. Purebloods tended to inter-marry, in order to continue the pureblood lineage. Likewise, Aristocrats tended to marry other Aristocrats, in some case members of the same faction. Only in rare cases did Purebloods or Nobles marry Level C vampires. Before long, the two vampires were inside the Moon Dormitory.

"So, same time tomorrow in the library?" Hanabusa asked.

"Mhmm, but I think we need to study for the economics exam and English exam" Sayori stated, "Anyways, I need to head to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sayori" Hanabusa said he walked to his room on the first floor. He noticed Kain sitting on the couch.

"I expected you to be asleep, Kain" Hanabusa said.

"I was waiting for you to return. Lady Yuki wants to us to head into town this weekend" Kain said. Hanabusa raised an eyebrow.

"Did she tell you why? Not that I question her decisions" Hanabusa asked.

"She wants to do some "fun" stuff : Bowling, Ice Cream, a movie maybe" Kain said.

"...Aren't those rather human activities?" Hanabusa dryly said. He's wasn't too keen on the idea on doing human activities.

"They are, but you know how Lady Yuki is..." Kain sighed. He wasn't particularly interested in the proposal himself, but he wouldn't upset the princess. And who knows, maybe going along with her whim might actually _fun _for once. For a vampire, fun was a precious moment that should be treasured.

"I see...who else will being going along?" Hanabusa asked.

"Ruka, Kaname, and Sayori" Kain said.

"Oh boy, I hope Ruka doesn't cause a scene being around Sayori" Hanabusa mused. Ruka was very vocal about not associating with beings beneath her, Sayori included. Not really a unique feature, most pureblood and noble vampires wouldn't freely associate ex-humans. But Sayori may be the rare exception, as he himself could get along well with the ex-human.

"You don't have to worry about that. The Kurans will keep her in check if need be" Kain said while interrupting his cousin's thoughts.

"Hah, you're right. In any case, I will let Lady Yuki know I will gladly tag along" Hanabusa said, "Anyway, I need to get some sleep. I have a few finals tomorrow."

"I shall follow suit" Kain simply replied. Both vampires got ready for bed and let their minds ease out. This weekend would surely be exciting for the two purebloods, three nobles, and the ex-human.

* * *

**A/N: Omg, I'm so sorry for not updating this story in a long time...And sorry for such a short chapter. Truth be told, I've ran into a few writer blocks with this story**. **Ok, a lot of blocks. On top of that, I'm so focused on my current obsession, Shokugeki no Soma, that I left this story to the waist side. And then there's school... sigh. Anyway, hopefully I will get over my blocks in the future. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Night Closer Part 1**

* * *

_Unnamed Town, Japan_

It was a lovely evening tonight, particularly if you were a vampire. The moon was full, large, and red, the sign of a Blood Moon.

"The moon is gorgeous this evening" Sayori said as she walked along side Yuki, Hanabusa, Kain, Ruka, and Kaname

"It is. It's one of my favorite Lunar phenomenon" Hanabusa chimed in, "It occurs when four total lunar eclipses happen in a row without any partial eclipses."

"I heard in a few religions that the occurrence is a sign of end times" Sayori recalled from her religious studies class.

"Only when a total solar and total lunar eclipse happen on the same day. An impossibility, really" Hanabusa inserted.

"Hmm, they seem to become more familiar with each other" Kaname thought. If the noble and former human developed a intimate relationship, then the final competent for the spell would be complete.

"Is something on your mind, Kaname?" Yuki asked.

"Hmm, no it's nothing really. I'm just observing a few things" Kaname dryly stated. Yuki blinked at her brother once before turning back to face the street in front of her.

"Ah, it seems like that's the bowling alley ahead" Kain pointed out. It was a new looking building, something built in the last few years. On the glass pane to the left of the door was a red rose decal.

"A red rose?" Sayori commented.

"It's a sign that the place is fully aware of the existence of vampires and welcomes their presence. Headmaster Cross isn't the only one to wish for the coexistence between humans and vampire" Kain replied. The group entered the bowling alley, which was surprisingly packed this evening.

"Ah! Welcome to Lightning Lanes! Are you all one party?" the clerk at the front desk.

"Yes we are" Yuki responded for the group.

"Oh, alrighty then! How many games do you want to play?" the clerk asked.

"5 games should be fine" Kaname answered.

"Mmmkay, may I get some names?" the clerk said.

"I'm Sayori and next to me is Ruka" Sayori casually said. Ruka blew at her hair, making no effort to hide her annoyance.

"And next to her is her cousins Kain and Aido" Sayori continued to point out, "And those two are Yuki and Kaname."

"Got it. Humans or Vampires?" the clerk asked.

"Pardon?" Ruka blurted out with a hint of venom. The clerk just sweat-dropped and waved his hands in front of him.

"My apologies for the blunt question, but I only ask because we had a few incidents where vampires tore up the lanes by bowling too hard. In addition, we provide one free drink if up to 3 games have been purchased, which includes our "BM" juice." the clerk stated.

"All six of us are vampires" Kain calmly replied.

"BM?" Sayori spoke up.

"Bloody Mary. To humans, it's the typical tomato juice cocktail. But it's also code for our special blood substitute, which we've been told is decent. We have a strict no feeding rule, as vampires and humans do intermingle peacefully here. Oh, and no drinking at the bowling stations" the clerk lectured.

"I see" Sayori mumbled.

"One last thing before I ring you up and show you which lanes you have: What are your shoe sizes?"

"Oh! I got that written down on a paper!" Aido exclaimed as he pulled a paper from his pants.

"Do I want to know where he got that?" everyone except Kaname thought.

"Splendid! So the total for 5 games for six people is going to be 12550 yen please" the clerk said. Kaname pulled the money from his wallet and placed it on the table.

"Ok, let me get your shoes and I will show you the way to your lanes" the clerk stated. Once the clerk gathered the bowling shoes, he showed them to their lanes.

"You guys have lanes 17/18. We split your names into two groups: Yuki, Sayori, and Aido on the left while Kaname, Ruka, and Kain take the right. Here are 6 tickets to redeem the free drinks, bring up them to the counter when you are ready" the clerk informed before leaving to help the next group of bowlers.

…

"Ah, I'm done tying my shoes... now to chose a ball" Sayori said out loud.

"Hold up Yo...I mean, Sayori" Aido blurted out as he finished tying his right shoe. The two walked together, talk and examining the balls.

"Sayori...do you know what ball weight you want? What your finger size is?" Aido asked. Sayori shook her head.

"No, this is actually my first time bowling" Sayori quietly said as she picked up a 10 pound ball, "Woah, this feels light!"

"To a vampire, certainly" Aido responded while trying not to laugh, "I recommend getting a ball that has the right finger holes. Weight is really negligible. In fact, you can probably bench press over 300 pounds without a problem."

"...I see" Sayori said. She took mental note of last bit, as she didn't know the extent of her new strength.

"I assume super strength is meant to hold down prey without resistance" Sayori thought momentarily before returning to the task at hand: finding a ball that fit her. She spotted a 12 pound ball that held the same eye color as herself. Inspecting it, she discovered the three holes fit her hand perfectly.

"This one...I like this one" Sayori mumbled.

"It really matches your eyes. Let's head back to our stations and I will give you a quick lesson how to bowl properly" Aido noted. When they returned to their lanes, they spotted Kain drinking a red substance in the food and drinking side of the bowling alley.

"Is that the Blood Mary the clerk was talking about?" Sayori asked. Kain took one more swig of the drink before placing it down on the counter.

"Yes, it's actually really good" Kain noted.

"Hmm, I see. Maybe I will get mine after the third game" Sayori thought.

"Are you two ready? The first game is about to start" Yuki called out.

"Yeah, we're ready" Kain and Sayori answered in unison.

"Alright Sayori, your third to bowl in our group, so let me show you basic techniques" Aido called out. In a matter of minutes, Sayori understood the basics and rapidly got better during the first game. She earned a score of 66. During the second game, the manager approached the group. Apparently, Sayori was bowling too fast and a few pins jammed the machines.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to my own strength...kind of new at this vampire thing" Sayori sheepishly told the manager.

"Haha, I understand. It's not uncommon for newly minted vampires to underestimate their own strength, just be a little more careful, ok?" the manager laughed.

"Will do" Sayori simply replied. The manager smiled before heading back to his office.

"Huh, I didn't expect Akira Matou to open a safe haven for vampires, much less a bowling alley" Kain mused to himself. Akira Matou once was a vampire hunter of medium to high caliber who was infamous for his prejudice against the vampire race. However, it appeared he was a changed man and moved on to manage this bowling alley. In fact, he was the inventor of the alley's BM juice.

After the interruption, games 3 and 4 went smoothly. However, Sayori started to sense a presence in her mind just before the start of game 5.

_My servant. _

Sayori froze at the call...it belonged to her master.

_My servant, meet me behind the bowling alley where the restrooms are. _

Sayori bit her lip...she had to give a report to her master.

"Um, I need to go to the restroom...please skip me over until I get back" Sayori said in a calm voice.

"Sure, we will make sure you get bowls when you get back" Yuki answered. Sayori bowed to her friends before making her way towards the exit. Kain, Aido, and Kaname, however, raised a brow at the situation.

"Kain, it's your turn to bowl" Ruka spoke up.

* * *

_Behind the Alley_

"Hello?" Sayori quietly called out in the shadows. She was trying to spot the man who sired her.

"Behind you" Rido smoothly spoke.

"Eep!" Sayori jumped. Rido immediately put a hand around her mouth.

"Shh, no talking. I can't have my cover being exposed" Rido commanded. Sayori remained silent.

"As you may know by now, vampires can pass information through the blood. Please expose your neck, my servant" Rido commanded. Sayori did what she was told, which was rewarded with a clean bite to the neck. Unlike their first encounter, Rido only drank for approximately 20 seconds before pulling away.

"Ah, your friend Yuki really cares about the well being of your parents...maybe I correct the situation" Rido said in sadistic manner. He grinned wider as he saw horror grow in his servant's eyes.

"Her blood is really good... maybe I should keep her after I get my revenge" Rido wickedly thought. The thought of breaking his servant to point of making her the perfect little vampire started to sound more appealing than killing her after he got his revenge. In fact, twisting her to his ideals sounded like the perfect emotional dagger towards Yuki before he ordered her to kill her friends in cold blood.

"Yes, I will mold her into my personal assassin and bodyguard" Rido thought before staring at her neck once more. His bite marks were gone, which meant she could return to her spying duties.

"Alright my servant, you can return to your group. You shall not speak of this event" Rido said before disappearing. Sayori slowly walked back to the front, slightly shivering at a thought he pushed into her head.

"How much longer will it be until I'm broken beyond repair?" Sayori thought.

_Time wasn't on her side. _

* * *

**A/N: So...I haven't updated this story in a long time...mainly because I'm losing passion in it. I mean, I love the concept of Sayori being a vampire, but I struggle with my solution to the story. I will try to complete it, but it's difficult now. Sorry. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Night Closer Part 2**

* * *

_Lightning Lanes_

"How much time do I have left until I am broken beyond repair?" Sayori solemnly thought. Her master just left after extracting the information needed to torture Yuki...and herself. But before he left, he purposely projected some of his future plans to her.

_I am going to break you to the point where the only thing you will desire is me. _

_You will kill all of your friends on my orders. _

_Humans will be nothing more than food in your eyes. _

The sheer thought of killing her own friends terrified her, but even more so knowing the remnants of her humanity will erode away.

"Vampirism will be the only thing I will know and remember" Sayori mumbled to herself. After a few moments of silence, she decided to head back inside.

"Sayori, you look distraught...Is something wrong?" Hanabusa softly spoke. Sayori looked up to him and put on a fake smile.

"No, I'm fine. Just thinking about things" she spoke. Hanabusa frowned a bit, but said nothing in return.

"Yori, it's your turn to bowl" Yuki greeted, "Actually, it's your turn to bowl for 5 turns."

"Only 5?" Yori slightly laughed. With a bit more ease, she rolled her five frames and taking the top spot.

"Impressive" Kain whistled, "With a little adjustment, she's already outperforming everyone."

"To be fair, none of us were athletes and I do remember Yori being a decent bowler in the past" Yuki remarked.

"That sounds odd to hear coming from vampires" Sayori nonchalantly stated. She knew vampires, especially purebloods, lived a long life. You would think they would've taken up sports at some point.

"Bowling is rather new, so it's not a pastime of ours" Kaname answered. The most popular sport for vampires were equestrian, which voided out the blood system. As proof, the world's best horse back rider was a former human, Level C vampire. His master, Sango Toma, permitted herself to be seen as his equal in human circles as a result of the name he made for himself.

"Interesting, so would I be right that vampires take part in sports as the ancient Olympics?" Sayori pondered.

"Yes. In particular, equestrian sports" Kaname answered with a rare, genuine smile. The group of vampires spent another half hour of bowling before heading out. They stopped by an ice cream parlor owned by two brothers from Vermont. They weren't the only ones there, as a few nobles were making a date night on this wonderful evening. However, everyone's attention was on the Kurans, who showed respect for their King and Queen Pro Tempore.

[A/N: As Juri and Haruka are still alive, they're technically the King and Queen. As they're in hiding, Kaname and Yuki are Acting King and Queen]

"Please don't mind us, we're just having a night out as friends" Yuki waved. The other nobles shrugged and went back to their own thing.

"Hey, may I treat everyone on ice cream?" Sayori asked. She wanted to do something nice for...her friends that were helping adjusted to this life of blood.

"Yori, are you sure?" Yuki asked with a bit of concern.

"Yes, as thanks for helping me out recently" Yori nodded with a sweet smile. Two of the nobles and the two purebloods looked at each other before turning back to the former human in with glints of approvals. Ruka just shrugged her shoulders.

"How may I help you six?" a charming pink haired woman asked.

"Three scoops of mud slide" Ruka clicked.

"May I have a pink lemonade smoothie?" Yuki asked with a smile.

"Sure thing, dear" the lady replied, "And you, sir?"

"Just coffee blended with a scoop of vanilla" Kaname answered.

"Righto" the girl jotted on a notepad, "You?"

"Red velvet cake with sprinkles and whip cream" Kain answered. Aido bit his lip to suppress his laughter at his cousin's order.

"And how about you, ma'am?" the girl stated.

"Two scoops of green tea on a waffle cone" Sayori answered.

"And finally you good sir?" the lady pointed towards Aido.

"...I also would like two scoops of green tea ice cream on a waffle cone" Aido sheepishly answered. The lady smiled before making out the order.

"...Are you trying at something, Hanabusa?" Sayori asked suspiciously.

"No, green tea ice cream is my favorite flavor" Aido said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, It's mine too" Sayori retracted, "I used to eat ice cream in..."

"...in the summertime with a novel in hand?" Aido guessed. Sayori blinked at his accurate guess.

"Yes...say, what is your favorite novel?" Sayori asked.

"To Kill a Mocking Bird" he answered with a smile.

"Wow, we have similar things in common?" Sayori sheepishly asked, "Favorite Romance? And let's answer together. 1, 2, 3!"

"The Scarlet Letter!" both said in unison. Both were surprised, which lead to a long back and forth on interests.

"Well, it really seems those two were made for each other" Kain mindlessly whispered to himself.

"Oh hush you!" both Sayori and Aido said in unison, much to their embarrassment.

"Even if they are, it will never work out" Ruka interjected, "She's still of lower class, you know."

"Perhaps" Kain sighed, "But the goal eventually is blend into humanity, correct? So that means the fall of our caste system eventually."

"You're probably right" Ruka sighed, "But I can't get over..."

"Your values and feelings of jealously?" Kain finished in a serious tone. Ruka turned to him and eyed him with a frown.

"Don't give me that look" Kain put his hands up, "It's well known you're a conservative, most of us still are. But that doesn't mean we should always accept the caste."

"Why?" Ruka questioned while crossing her arms.

"Because Yuki is trying to break it herself" Kain pointed out, "If the queen is leading by example, then surely we can do the same, right?"

"Perhaps you're right" Ruka resigned, "But unless new information is found, she still destined to meet a tragic end."

Kain frowned at the reality, before perking up by a question by Yuki. After they were done, they went back to the academy. On arrival, they were met with a distraught Kaien Cross.

"Director? What's wrong?" Yuki asked with worry.

"When you six were out, I got some unfortunate news" Kaien sighed, "There was a fire at the Wakaba household. Both Mr and Mrs. Wakaba perished in the fire. I am sorry to be the bearer of terrible news."

For a moment, there was only silence and shocked faces. Suddenly, Sayori collapsed on all fours as tears rolled out and became a puddle of blood on the stone pathway.

_He had fulfilled his promise and began the process of revenge; which would end with her being as wicked as him. _

* * *

**A/N: The clock is ticking for Sayori until she becomes a perfect servant vampire. Will Kaname bring her salvation before then? **

**Also, I know it has been over a year since I updated this story. I am sorry, but I was focused on my Shokugeki no Soma story and lost track of this one. I do know how this story will end and it will probably take me 14 or more chapters to hit resolution. **


End file.
